The Railway Dragon credits
Opening Credits * "The Railway Dragon" * Narrated by: Leslie Nielsen * Starring Barry Morse as the Dragon * Starring Tracey Moore as Emily * Executive Producer: Sheldon S. Wiseman * Created by: Patrick Granleese * Written by: Patrick Granleese, Derek Diorio * Produced by: Gerald Tripp * Directed by: Hilary Phillips, Gerald Tripp Ending Credits * With the Voices of: ** Chuck Collins as Dragon #1 and Hunter ** Noel Counsil as Father and Conductor ** Rick Jones as French Chef and Hunter's Son ** Tracy Moore as Emily ** Barry Morse as The Railway Dragon ** Leslie Nielsen as Narrator ** Beverley Wolfe as Mother * Music Composed, Directed and Arranged by: Edmund Eagan * Executive in Charge of Production: Maureen O'Brien * Production Supervisor: Lesley Harris * Creative Consultant: Paul Schibli * Production Consultant: Ursula Clarkson * Executive in Charge of Production for Hinton Animation Studios: Carl McMullin * Chief Financial Executive: John Hussey * Assistant to the Producer: Laura Kate Wallis * Storyboard: Hilary Phillips * Animation Director: Karen Munro-Caple * Assistant Animation Directors: Maryl Morris, Lee Williams, Daniel Lafrance * Character Designers: Hilary Phillips, Maryl Morris, Dan Craig * Layout-Background Designer: Greg Gibbons * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Artists: Doug Williams, Andre St. Amour, Tim O'Halloran, Mike Dazé * Background Supervisor: Greg Gibbons * Background Artists: Chris Wren, Martin Butler, James McGregor, Blake James, Sean Campbell, Gordon Coulthart * Layouts and Backgrounds Co-ordinator: Cindy Moehrle * Timing: Hilary Phillips, Kathy Harker-Fiander * Storyboard Co-ordinator: Anne-Marie Ouellette * Animation Co-ordinator: Kathie Robillard * Production Assistants: Margaret Macaulay, John Surmachynski * Animation Layout: Dan Craig, Graham Falk, Daniel Lafrance, Jean Lajeunesse * The Animators: Lilliane Andre, Michael Bass, Rose Biviens, Larry Cariou, Dan Craig, Curtis Crawford, Mike Dazé, Graham Falk, Scott Fiander, Jill Halliday, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Neil Hunter, Ian Jeans, Al Jeffery, Daniel Lafrance, Jean Lajeunesse, Norm LeBlanc, Wayne Lee Pack, Monica Luciani, Ted MacLeod, Scott Mansz, Luc Marier, Moira Moxley, Don Perro, Nick Rijgersberg, Chris Sauve, Susan Spriggs, Glen Sylvester, Paul Teglas, Robert Waldren, Teruyo Watanabe, Jamie Whitney, John Williamson, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Gloria Hsu * Assistant Animators: Daniel Barnaby, Suzanne Boutin, Lee Cadieux, Benoit Cecyre, Michael Csunyoscka, Jane Gardner, Rebecca Greenwood, Eloise Lennox, Eileen Middleton, Kristina Paquette, Heather Sawyer * Camera Department Supervisor: Ronald E. Haines * Camera Department: Paul Webster, Shirl Kwan * Editing Supervisor: Sue Robertson * Editor: Carla Densmore * Assistant Editors: Stephen Szymanski, Cheryl Gurnsey * Ink and Trace Department: Norman Lemire, Jack Lemire * Matchers: Wanda Chow, Kokila Weerasinghe, Kerry-Michael Deevy, Denyse Ouellette * Colour Co-ordinators: Lise Gravel-Murka, Catherine Copp * Opaquing Supervisor: Florence Bach * Opaquers: Susan Andrews, Dave Bickerton, Jaime Buelow, Miriam Campbell, Darlene Chalmers, Mae Clifford, Guy Daw, Kathi Dutrisac, Patrick Gouthreau, Ann Jeffery, Mitsuko Jones, Charmaine Ladd, Jon W. Last, Lloyd Marchand, Christine McLean, Robert Mole, Stepehn Popowicky, Michael Schauer, Jello Vallieres, Anne Wistaff * Special Effects Supervisor: Ben Ballon * Special Effects: Brenda Desharnais, Diederik Van Den Weghe * Animation Check/Final Check: Kim Murdock, Katy Hennessy, Craig Wilson, Jaroslaw Izerowicz * For Hinton Animation Studios ** Financial Manager: Janet MacMillan ** Financial Services: Cathy Morriscey, Brenda O'Reilly, Nancy Chan ** Studio Secretaries: Louise Daw, Andrea Geoffrey * For Lacewood Productions ** Production Office Co-ordinator: Elizabeth Foster ** Production Accountant: Colleen Cybulski ** Production Secretary: Claire Wilmut * Video and Laboratory Services: PFA Film and Video * Completion Bond by Motion Picture Guarantors Inc. * Show Mixed by: Daniel Pellerin · Film House * Music Recorded and Mixed at: Twelfth Root - Ottawa * Dialogue Recording by: Sounds Interchange, Sound Venture * Produced by Lacewood Productions Inc. and Hinton Animation Studios * in association with CFTO-TV Limited * and with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * © 1989 Lacewood Productions Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Lacewood Productions Category:End Credits Category:Lacewood Productions Category:Hinton Animation Studios Category:CFTO-TV Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:Disney Channel Category:Canadian Television (CTV) Category:Family Home Entertainment